ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tj's World: The Movie
Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie ''(often promoted as ''Tj's World: The Movie) is a 2005 American animated film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series ''Tj's World''. It shows how the boys forget SpawnColor's birthday and decide to make it up for him, but upon arriving at the party, SpawnColor's friend Wally the Great, who has entered a magic competition without a wand steals SpawnColor's prop wand, mistaking it for a real magic wand. SpawnColor catches him, and they end up breaking the wand, causing them to part both ways from the party, so the boys must bring SpawnColor back to the party and Wally to the competition with a wand. As cited in the credits, "original story by Greg Truman", the plot is based off of the 1997 film The Wiggles Movie. The film was announced at a Nickelodeon press release in October 2003 by TjsWorld2011, who wanted the film to be similar to said 1997 film. The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'', another Nickelodeon film which was to be released in 2004. The film was released in theaters March 18, 2005 to generally favorable reviews. It was released onto DVD on August 23, 2005. Plot The film begins as we see a magician known as Wally the Great, great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, trying to perform a magic audition in the office of Magic City magic contest council (MCMCC)'s president of activities Mr. Allen. Wally tries to pull three rings stuck together from his magic trick kit, which does not have a magic wand in it. Wally ends up throwing himself into the wall, and Mr. Allen says that he is still having trouble with his magic, and that he should not enter the magic competition on Saturday. Wally persists and says that all he needs is Mr. Allen to give him his grandfather's magic wand. Mr. Allen explains to him that the magic wand can't help you if you can't help yourself, which is exactly why he will present the wand to the winner of the competition. An MCMCC officer interrupts them and brings in some posters for the competition and also tells Mr. Allen that Wally's rival Roland the Remarkable is waiting to see him. Wally and Mr. Allen resume their conversation, and Mr. Allen says that the wand won't help him unless he learns the secrets to being a great magician, and that registration closes on Friday, the day before the competition. Wally realizes he must become a better magician by Thursday in order to register. Roland comes in and tells Wally not to embarass himself by entering the competition and that the competition is for "real magicians". Wally sadly leaves the office upon hearing this and rides away on his bike. Meanwhile, in 123 Tj's World, Florida, Tjdrum, Ccmater2, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer are preparing for Peace Girl's late birthday party. Peace Girl soon arrives at the house, and Tj and the rest surprise Peace Girl with the party. They begin to celebrate, until SpawnColor arrives, making Tj remember that SpawnColor ordered him to have a birthday party ready for him today and that he forgot all about it. Tj orders the others to hide in Peace Girl's room as he tries to keep the party a secret from SpawnColor. He and SpawnColor talk about SpawnColor's friend Wally and how SpawnColor himself was going to participate in the magic competition himself, but he didn't have a magician's permit. More coming soon! Production The film was announced in October 2003, while it would not be released until 2004. TjsWorld2011 had ideas for the film, that it would be similar to the hit 20th Century Fox film The Wiggles Movie. They got down to pre-production in early 2004. The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie''. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in May 2004, and the trailer was shown before films such as Shrek 2 ''and ''Spider-Man 2. The film's first official trailer was released in October 2004, and was shown before films such as The Incredibles ''and ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. More Coming Soon! Release Box office On it's opening weekend, the film grossed $33,461,560 being released in 3,292 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind The Ring Two. On it's second weekend, it remained in it's #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $18,367,290. The film grossed $213,529,300 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie gained generally positive reviews from critics but was partly criticized for its somewhat short length. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 72%. Todd Mccarthy of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, calling it "A truly funny animated film". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "Tj's World is a very fun and enjoyable animated feature". Home media The DVD and VHS of the film was released on August 23, 2005, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a feature showing the making of the film, as well as trailers for Nickelodeon media. A Bluray disc edition was released on May 17, 2011, with trailers for both Nickelodeon media and the following Tj's World film Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension. Sequels Further information: ''Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension'', Tj's World: Modem Mayhem A sequel, titled Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension was finally released on July 4, 2007. A second sequel, Tj's World: Modem Mayhem ''was released on June 26, 2013. Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts for this film, go here. Trivia *The film also has a similar name to the US re-release of the film the story came from, titled ''The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie. Category:Films